A KakaIru Christmas Oneshot
by Kiterie
Summary: For Christmas Iruka gets everything he could possibly want, an invitation and takeout.


Title: A KakaIru Christmas Oneshot

Pairing: KakashixIruka

Summary: For Christmas Iruka gets everything he could want, an invitation and takeout.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will

AN: There's a doujin that goes with this over on Lenap's or my day page - SumiHatake drawn by Lenap and fully colored by me.

* * *

Iruka shoved the last of the papers into the filing cabinet then closed the drawer and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nearly ten on Christmas Eve and I'm still here." He shook his head and sighed. "Not like I have anyone to spend it with." Grabbing his bag from beside the desk he locked up.

Any mission reports brought in from now until nine the day after tomorrow would go through the hokage. Between that fact and the fact that the kids had been let out for a week of winter break meant he had nothing to do until then. Then because Kotetsu had opened his mouth and mentioned that Iruka always worked the holidays Tsunade had 'ordered' him to take time off until the academy started back up.

Stepping out of the tower, Iruka headed down the street towards Ichiraku. "Stupid Kotetsu, I don't mind working the holidays since I don't have anyone to spend them with." He frowned and shifted the bag on his shoulder. "He'll spend it with Izumo like he does every year. Genma and Rai will be together. Anko has a mission and she's the only one I can think of that I would spend it with that wouldn't leave me feeling like a third wheel," Iruka muttered to himself then rubbed a hand over his face. "Great! Now I'm talking to myself."

Taking a deep breath, Iruka rubbed his temples and walked the rest of the way in enforced silence, his jaw tight with the restraint. He ducked under the cloth flaps of the stand and sat down.

Ayame smiled then bowed. "Hello Iruka-san. What can I get you?"

He returned the smile. "Pork ramen."

"Two and make it to go."

Iruka twisted around at the voice, eyes wide for a moment.

Kakashi stood, half slouched behind him with his fly-away silver hair shining nearly white from the lamp beside his head. The blue uniform looked nearly black in contrast to the light and the jounin's vest hung open. His face was covered by his usual mask and his hitai-ate was of course draped over his left eye.

"Ah, Kakashi-san I didn't notice you there," he managed finally.

"I noticed," Kakashi chuckled softly. "You sounded lost in your... uh... thoughts."

Warmth flooded his cheeks and Iruka realized that Kakashi must have heard him pitying himself. He coughed and looked down. "How long were you following me?" Asking made him feel like a little kid. A crazy one.

Kakashi's eye curved up happily and a light pink dusted his cheek where it was visible above the mask that he wore constantly. "I turned in a report to Tsunade just before I saw you locking up."

"You-" His face heated up even more but he managed to stifle the groan before it could escape. "-followed me this whole way and didn't say anything?" Iruka mentally cringed.

"As I said you seemed distracted by your thoughts I didn't want to- interrupt." Kakashi sat on the stool beside him.

Ayame set the bag with their take-away in front of Kakashi. "Merry Christmas."

Kakashi handed her two bills, either more than enough to cover the cost of the food. "Merry Christmas," he returned.

"Merry Christmas," Iruka echoed dumbly reaching for his wallet. "I can pay for my share Kakashi-san. Please forget whatever you might have overheard." His cheeks still felt intensely warm. 'Forget that I was making a fool of myself by sounding like a depressed, lonely old man. Please...'

Reaching a pale hand out, Kakashi laid it on Iruka's before he could pull any money out, then shook his head. "Ah... but if I do that then I don't know that I would have the nerve to ask."

Iruka fidgeted for a moment before tucking his wallet away again. "Ask?"

"I was supposed to be out on a mission but I got back early and I don't-" The visible part of Kakashi's cheek darkened to nearly cherry red. "-have anyone to spend it with. When I heard that you didn't have plans I thought..."

Kakashi had followed him and now he was pitying him. It was the worst possible outcome Iruka could think of. The embarrassment turned to anger and Iruka frowned. "If this is some kind of joke and you're mocking me-"

"It's not!" Kakashi interjected. "Forget I asked." He held the bag out to Iruka. "Merry Christmas Iruka-san, enjoy your dinner."

Iruka held the bag dumbfounded and watch Kakashi duck out.

"Nobody should spend Christmas alone," Ayame said, reaching over and tucking a bottle of sake in Iruka's arms then she turned and headed for the back.

"I..." Iruka shook himself and looked down at the food in his arms then hurried out into the street. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi stopped, already a good twenty feet down the road, then turned and raised an eyebrow at Iruka.

"You're going the wrong direction." He shifted the food to one hand and held the sake up with the other. "I'm not Naruto I can't eat all this by myself and I certainly shouldn't drink this when it's just me." Iruka smiled and cocked his head in the direction of his apartment. His chest seemed to tighten for an unbelievably long moment.

The visible eye curved again in Kakashi's trademark way and the copy-nin moved to follow him. "So does this mean you wouldn't mind spending Christmas with me?"

Iruka opened his mouth to respond then noticed the slight leer and shoved Kakashi's shoulder with his forearm. "Pervert." He smiled despite the accusation.


End file.
